


For The Sake of a Loved One

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis is frustrated with his competitive boyfriends, M/M, cute fluff, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my Giftmas giveaway!It has been two years since the sun returned to Eos, and Ignis is attempting to get ready for their annual celebration. However, his partners are making the experience frustrating by constantly trying to compete for his attention and affection. He loves them, anyway!
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	For The Sake of a Loved One

''How about blue for the color scheme?'' Noctis suggested idly, tapping his fingers on the desk. Ignis leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. It had been exactly two years since the sunlight had returned to Eos, and King Ravus intended on visiting Noctis to see how Insomnia was faring now. The city still had much damage that would take many more years of repairs to fully mend. The Citadel itself was mostly fixed, with the outer lying areas repaired as well. King Noctis had long since urged people to return, and a surprising amount of Lestallum refugees returned to Insomnia to help build and live there. Eos was slowly recovering, and things had been awful quiet for a long time. It was almost time for the annual ball that Ignis and Noctis began to do the year following the sun's return-a good way to reconnect with other areas of their world and the many people they often missed. However, this year they asked an unexpected source to help, as they wanted to plan a bigger event. 

''A good choice, however I was thinking more of a purple? Perhaps a light purple, like a periwinkle?'' King Ravus suggested, stroking his beard thoughtfully. The young Kings locked eyes for a moment and Ignis sighed. This was going to be a very long meeting.

''Periwinkle is more blue, isn't it?''

''Nonsense, it's a shade of purple.'' Ravus argued. Ignis contemplated throwing himself into the nearest body of water.

''It's a very light mix of both colors, I would say. Both blue and purple. Surely that would solve your problems, would it not? You both win that way.'' Ignis adjusted his glasses slowly. Ravus and Noctis turned their attention back to him.

''Yes, of course Ignis.''

''Good. Then I believe we're done here until tomorrow? This meeting was only scheduled to last an hour and we've been here for two.'' Ignis glanced pointedly at his watch.

''I thought we still had to talk about the decorations in the throne room?''

''Yes, and we'll do that tomorrow, Your Highnesses. There's no rush, the Gala is planned for next week. I've been ordering the rest of our decorations. Have no fear, I'll get all the necessary preparations done.'' Even as a 30 year old man, Noctis still managed to pull off that kicked puppy look.

''Okay, Specs.''

''Do not disturb me until at least eight in the morning, Your Majesties? I'd rather enjoy sleeping in a little.'' Ignis slowly rose from his desk. He gently rested a hand on Ravus' shoulder, letting it flit over to swipe the back of Noct's neck ever so softly on his way out of the room.

''Well, you heard him. Let's get out of here.''

''You're putting too much pressure on him.'' Ravus scolded softly.

''Excuse me, Mr. Periwinkle?''

''I'm not having this discussion with someone who doesn't know the difference between purple or blue.'' Noctis growled, but took a deep breath and reeled back his temper.

''Goodnight, King Ravus.''

''Goodnight, King Noctis.'' The men parted ways, both a little frustrated.

##########

Ignis was positive he had never been more frustrated in his life. Both men were constantly demanding his attention, and they were fighting like toddlers.  _ If these are the best Kings Eos has to offer, perhaps our world is truly doomed. _

''I'm just saying, flan might be kind of insensitive to serve at a ball dedicated to the end of daemon kind,'' Noctis folded his arms, ''plus, it's gross.''

''It's delicious! Your guests would love it. Especially those from Tenebrae.'' Ravus insisted.

''I still think it's a really bad idea.''

''Of course you would. You're so picky about your food, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. Ah, Ignis! Can you please help us with-''

''No. No, no.'' Ignis said in passing, waving his hands.

''Aww, come on, Specs. You know you can't resist us.'' Noctis hugs his Advisor close. The spectacled man huffed, but he couldn't deny receiving a hug from Noct after a particularly long day did soothe him a bit. That being said, his feathers were still ruffled and he wasn't in the best mood for this type of confrontation.

''You know, when I suggested we perhaps try polyamory, I meant it as a way to enjoy each other's company, all three of us. I'm not sure what squabbling like neighborhood cats helps you achieve, but I assure you it won't earn you my affection. I've avoided you both like the plague because your constant need for my attention is suffocating me. All the two of you ever do is fight. If we want to make this work, you need to find some common ground or something. If you'll excuse me Your Majesties, I have an event to plan.'' Ignis pushed out of Noct's arms, stalking off and leaving the two men looking forlorn.

#########

Days passed and still no word from Ravus or Noctis. Ignis continued to work onto the planning for the event. After a long night's work, he fell asleep at his desk. When he woke, he found a sticky note on his arm.

~Meet in Banquet Hall at 2~

Ignis recognized Ravus' handwriting and he sighed softly. After getting out from behind his desk and showering, he finished some work before making his final decision to actually go to this strange meeting. Ignis headed for the Banquet Hall, determined to be unshakable. His resolve melted the moment he walked into the room.

A large purple cake cake with black designs sat atop a table, surrounded by Ravus, Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, Iris and Luna. There were banners hung on the walls, saying 'Thank you, Ignis!'. The moment he walked in, they repeated that sentiment with bright smiles and cheers. Ignis looked around in amazement, glancing at his partners.

''For everything that you've done for the Gala and everything you do for Insomnia...'' Noctis gave him a slow smile.

''You really didn't have to go through all this trouble...thank you.'' Ignis was floored. He couldn't believe they worked together, let alone planned a little party just for him. He took a moment to appreciate the break from work, enjoying a cake that he didn't have to bake, socializing with friends he didn't have to invite and admiring decorations he didn't have to hang. After a little while, he sat down at one of the tables and lost himself in thought.

''Ignis?'' Ravus' voice was quiet, but it still broke Ignis out of his reverie.

''Yes?''

''We thought a lot about what you said the other day...'' Noctis sat down beside him while Ravus sat on the other side.

''And...?'' He glanced between the two of them curiously.

''You were right. We're Kings, for Shiva's sake and we've been acting like children. You deserve better than that.'' Ravus gently rested a hand over Ignis'.

''Thank you. Can I expect you both to act like true royalty again?'' Ignis couldn't help the small smile that bloomed over his face.

''Cross our hearts!'' Noctis laughed, and both boys pressed kisses to each of the advisor's cheeks. That prompted a small, shy laugh from the man.

''Alright, alright...good. I look forward to it, then. I'm not asking you to change overnight, but merely....put in some effort. Surely you know how important you are to me and how hard it's been for me to avoid you both....'' Ignis explained slowly, curling a hand in Noct's hair and the wrapping the other around Ravus' shoulders.

''It was hard for us to be away from you, as well.'' Ravus admitted, closing his eyes and leaning into Ignis' touch. The three of them stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

''Well, I think I might retire. Are you both coming?''

''We should probably stay to clean before heading up with you.'' Noctis rose, pressing a gentle kiss to Ignis' forehead.

''Of course, boys. I'll see you soon, then?''

''Yeah! Go get some rest, Ignis.'' Noct insisted softly. Ignis gave them each a kiss before slowly leaving the room.

Ravus and Noctis exchanged looks for a moment. Silently, they nodded in agreement, They had to put their differences aside for the one they both loved. It would take time, but their efforts tonight only proved how much he needed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for requesting and I'm sorry it took so long to get done! I hope you love it! I know it's not a hundred percent what you wanted, but I took creative liberties with the idea and ran with it! I hope that's okay!


End file.
